biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Walter Scott
Edimburgo |Fecha de fallecimiento= | 21 de septiembre de 1832 ( ) |Lugar de fallecimiento = | Abbotsford House, Melrose }}Walter Scott fue un escritor, novelista y poeta escocés. Nació el 15 de agosto de 1771 en Edimburgo (Escocia) y falleció el 21 de septiembre de 1832 en Abbotsford House, Melrose (Escocia). Obras Las novelas de Waverley * Waverley (1814) * Guy Mannering (1815) * The Antiquary (1816) * Ciclo Tales of my Landlord (Historias de mi posadero) (primera serie narrativa, 1816): The Black Dwarf (El enano negro) y Old Mortality (Eterna mortalidad o Los puritanos de Escocia) * Rob Roy (1818) * Ciclo Tales of my Landlord (Historias de mi posadero) (segunda serie narrativa, 1818): The Heart of Midlothian (El corazón de Mid-Lothian) * Ivanhoe (1819) * Ciclo Tales of my Landlord (Historias de mi posadero) (tercera serie narrativa, 1819): The Bride of Lammermoor (La novia de Lammermoor o La pastora de Lammermoor o la desposada) y A Legend of Montrose (La leyenda de Montrose) * Narraciones de fuentes benedictinas: The Abbot (El abad) y The Monastery (El monasterio), ambas de 1820 * Kenilworth (1821) * The Pirate (1822) * The Fortunes of Nigel(1822) * Peveril of the Peak (1822) * Quintin Durward (1823) * St. Ronan's Well (1824) Redgauntlet (Redgauntlet: una historia del siglo XVIII, 1824) * Ciclo Tales of the Crusaders (Relatos de los cruzados, 1825): The Betrothed (Los desposados o El condestable de Chester) y The Talisman (El talismán o Ricardo Corazón de León) * Woodstock, or The Cavaliers: A Tale of 1651 (1826) * The Fair Maid of Perth (1828) * Anne of Geierstein (1829) * Ciclo Tales of my Landlord (Historias de mi posadero) (cuarta serie narrativa, 1832): Count Robert of Paris (Robert, conde de París) y Castle Dangerous (El castillo peligroso) Cuentos cortos * Chronicles of the Canongate, primera serie, The Highland Widow (La viuda de las Highlands), The Two Drovers (Los dos boyeros) y The Surgeon's Daughter (La hija del cirujano) (1827) Poemas * William and Helen, Two Ballads from the German (traductor) (1796) * The Minstrelsy of the Scottish Border (1802–1803) * The Lay of the Last Minstrel (1805) * Ballads and Lyrical Pieces (1806) * Marmion : a Tale of Flodden Field (1808) * The Lady of the Lake (1810) * The Vision of Don Roderick (1811) * The Bridal of Triermain (1813) * Rokeby (1813) * The Field of Waterloo (1815) * The Lord of the Isles (1815) * Harold the Dauntless (Harold, el intrépido, 1817) * Young Lochinvar * Bonnie Dundee (1830) Otros * Glosa de la Saga Eyrbiggia (en Reliquias septentrionales de Robert Jamieson y Henry Weber) (1814). * The Chase (traductor) (1796) * Goetz of Berlichingen (traductor) (1799) * Paul's Letters to his Kinsfolk (1816) * Provincial Antiquities of Scotland (1819–1826) * Lives of the Novelists (1821–1824) * Halidon Hill (teatro, 1822) * The Life of Napoleon Buonaparte (Las páginas de oro, o sea retrato imparcial de Napoleón / Vida de Napoleón Bonaparte, precedida de un bosquejo preliminar de la Revolución francesa, 1827) * Religious Discourses, by a Layman (Discursos religiosos, por un lego, 1828) * Tales of a Grandfather (Cuentos del abuelo), primera serie (1828) * History of Scotland (Historia de Escocia), 2 vols. (1829–1830) * Tales of a Grandfather, segunda serie (1829) * The Doom of Devorgoil (La caída de Devorgoil, 1830) * Essays on Ballad Poetry (Ensayos sobre poesía trovadoresca, 1830) * Tales of a Grandfather, tercera serie (1830) * Letters on Demonology and Witchcraft (1831) Categoría:Escritores de Escocia Categoría:Novelistas de Escocia Categoría:Poetas de Escocia